The present invention relates generally to a zoom lens system, and more particularly to a zoom lens system suitable for use on compact cameras, in which little limitation, if any, is placed on the back focus.
So far, a so-called two-group zoom lens system comprising two lens groups has been known as the simplest zoom lens system. This system, because of having advantages such as a simplified lens barrel, is often used for zoom lenses having a relatively low zoom ratio of up to about 3.
Applicant has already filed JP-A 5(1993)-113537 for a two-group zoom lens system which comprises a reduced number of lens elements and so is inexpensive.
However, a reduction in the number of lens elements involved renders aberrations worse and so is in contradiction to correction of aberrations. The zoom lens system disclosed in the above-mentioned specification is less than satisfactory in terms of compactness because the sum of the axial separations between the respective groups (the total lens thickness) is large due to the arrangement of the first group.